Learning Something New
by candyrawr13
Summary: Learning new things can be hard. Especially teaching someone how to ride a skateboard. Kid decides to teach Crona how to ride his skateboard. KidXFem!Crona fluffy, one-shot :3


**Hey~! Okay so here's a random KidXCrona one-shot I wrote. For those who read Lovely Tragedy there is an important author's note at the end of this story so please read that if possible. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Never will Soul Eater belong to me DX. I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

"Okay Crona, are you ready?"

"I-I guess so."

Death the Kid, son of Lord Death had fallen in love with a witch's daughter. He didn't really know how it happened, but it was one of the most greatest things that could have ever happened to him. Sure his father may not have accepted their relationship at first, but when he saw how in love they were, he decided that maybe it was okay for his Shinigami son to fall in love with a witch. How did Kid's father know those two were absolutely in love? Well, every time he saw Kid with Crona and they would walk by any asymmetrical objects, he _tried _to not overreact. Tried!

Today, Kid decided to teach his girlfriend how to ride his skateboard. Why? Well, maybe learning something new would be good for Crona.

Kid helped Crona on to the board, holding her hand to make sure she wouldn't fall. Crona looked down at her feet and saw them trembling. Even though the little Shinigami was holding on to her hand, she still felt like she was going to fall.

"All you have to do right now is keep well balance and then we will move on to the next step." Kid said.

"O-Okay." She responded with a shaky voice. Learning new things weren't something she like to do. Especially, learning how to ride Beelzebub.

"Don't worry. I'll be by your side the whole time." He assured her with a smile. How she loved that smile of his. It always made her feel safe when she felt scared.

"Now, put one leg out," he instructed. She did as told. Her leg on the board felt uncomfortable as it wobbled as she tried to keep balance on the skateboard. It felt like it was going to slip away from her. "Try to stop your leg from wobbling, or else the board will slip." As much as she tried, it wouldn't stop. So far, she didn't really like this.

"Next, just push your foot backwards and place your foot back on the board." As instructed, she pushed her foot backwards then placed it back on the board, and surprisingly, she did it.

Kid held her hand as she rode the skateboard down the sidewalk. Crona looked so shocked at the progress she was making. It made a smile appear on her face.

"You're doing it!" The little reaper cheered. But some things never end well.

Her footing got messed up, causing her _and _Kid to fall on the pavement. She had awkwardly landed on top of him. Both of them began to blush madly at the position they were in. Crona quickly got off of him and sat by his side on the ground. Kid rose up quickly to his feet and stuck his hand out to help the flustered pinkette up. She took the kind offer, but as their fingers made contact with each other, their blush deepened. Sure they had been dating for a couple of months now however, romantic couple things were still awkward for them.

Kid cleared his throat, "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"N-No."

"Are you sure? It seems like you scraped your cheek." He placed his hand on her wound, causing the girl to flinch in pain. "Sorry."

"I-It's okay."

"It should heal in a couple of days, but since you have black blood it should heal sooner." He said. Kid tried to remove his hand away from her face, but some mysterious force was pulling him towards her lips. Although, that mysterious force was interrupted by . . .

"HEY THREE STRIPES! WHERE'S THE CANDY YOU OWE ME!?"

Today, Kid learned something new. Never attempt to kiss Crona when you owe a certain blob candy from a bet you lost to, or else that blob will punch you right in the face.

_Stupid Ragnarok . . . !_

* * *

**The most stupidest thing I have ever written XD. Actually, now that I think of it . . . it's not the stupidest thing I have written. But sorry if this is badly written. I was writing this in the middle of the night and well that might explain why. Anyways, for those who read Lovely Tragedy, sorry for not updating that lately. I still have some MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK! It should be updated by this week and hopefully I'll be back to updating normally soon. I've also been busy with school and life stuff. Sucks big time :/ No worries, I'll be back and running that story soon.**

**Oh and for the bet Kid and Ragnarok made, I'll let you guys decide on what all that was about ;) Please Review! **


End file.
